Släkt som Släkt
by isabeleei
Summary: Det är sommarlov. Elizabeth Ock är på Quidditch, där möter hon några vänner och de hittar på en del saker.
1. Quidditch

"Eliza" ropade hennes mor.

"Jag kommer,mor!" svarade Eliza. Hon sprang nerför trappan i den stora herrgården. Sommarlov. Inga läxor,ingen skola.

Eliza går sista året nu. Hon har nyss fyllt 17 år,alltså är hon myndig nu.

Dagen till ära skulle de på Quiddith.

Eliza sprang ner till hallen och satte på sig manteln och ett par skor. Hon kollade på trollspöt låg säkert i en ficka och klev sen ut genom dörren efter de andra. Hon ställde sig vid de andra, Malvin, den tönten, hade inte lärt sig att transfereras än. Han fick en flyttnyckel. På tre åkte de alla iväg mot platsen där matchen skulle visas. Chudley Cannons mot Puddlemere United.

Inte hennes favorit lag, men hon ville inte stanna hemma själv med husalfen.

De letade upp sina platser och satte sig. Eliza tittade sig omkring. Hon såg några från Hogwarts. Max och Gabrielle,Oliver,Happy och några till. Eliza vinkade diskret. Ingen såg de. Eller ingen av de hälsade eller nåt. Eliza satte sig trumpet ner på stolen igen. Då flög Chudley Cannons in. Och på andra sidan plan för Puddlemere United in. Eliza tittade på.

Matchen började.

_"Det där var en bra räddning av Puddlemere Uniteds vaktare! Flera sånna och Chudley Cannons har ingen chans att vinna!" _Hördes de. Kommentatorn.

Efter ungefär 10 minuter hade Puddlemere United gjort 3 mål på Chudley Cannons vaktare.

Efter ytterligare 10 minuter hade Chudley Cannons sökare fått tag på kvicken. De vann.

Alla Cannon's fan jublade högt. Eliza smög bort från matchen medans hennes föräldrar & Malvin jublade.

Hon lutade sig mot ett träd och blundade en stund. Sen hördes ett prassel. Eliza öppnade ögonen och ryckte fram trollspöt.

"Lugn. Det är _jag_!" sa Max. Eliza sänkte spöt.

"Har du tråkigt?" flinade hon.

"Jag undrar varför mor och far tog med mig på de här. Jag hejar på Irland" sa Max bittert. Då kunde inte Eliza låta bli att skratta.


	2. I skogen

Nu prasslade det igen. Både Max och Eliza tog fram sina stavar.

"Nu är det jag" sa Happy och gick närmare. De sänkte stavarna.

"Är du också uttråkad?" flinade Max. Happy nickade.

"Var är Gabrielle?" frågade Eliza. Max skrockade.

"Hon jublar antingen över att Chudley Cannons vann,eller så är hon med den där Oliver" muttrade han. Då sa ingen nåt mer.

"Vet ni, jag har alltid velat åka till Australien. De sägs ha många roliga mugglar grejer där." sa Eliza helt plötsligt.

"Blodsförädare.." mumlade Max. Eliza slog till han i bakhuvudet.

"Jag har inget emot mugglare. De lever i sin värld,vi i våran" sa hon bestämt.

"Men de gör så vi måste _gömma oss_" sa Max och gned sig där Eliza's hand träffat. Till svar skakade Eliza på huvudet.

"Var är Malvin?" frågade han sen. Eliza tittade förvånat på honom.

"Han? Det där Cannons fanet är där borta och firar antar jag" sa Eliza.

"Hur så?" sa hon sen. Max ryckte på axlarna.

"Visste ni att mugglare firar midsommar genom att dansa runt en stång med blommor på? De ser fjantigt ut. Jag tittade på när några mugglare gjorde de ör nån vecka sen" sa Happy.

Eliza nickade kraftigt.

"Hur kan de klara sig utan magi?" undrade Eliza.

"Fråga en smutssk..." började han,men ändrade sig när han såg hennes ansikte.

"Fråga en mugglarfödd. Hen borde veta. Hen levde ju utan magi i typ 7 år eller nåt" sa han sen.

"Hen..?"

"En blandning av hon och han. Mugglare brukar använda de ordet när de inte kan skilja på han och hon" sa Max och rodnade.

"Maxie,Maxie,Maxie..." suckade Eliza och skrattade samtidigt.


	3. Duell med smäll

"Max..." började Happy. Han höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Var exakt har du fått de ifrån?" avslutade Eliza. Max rodnade ännu mer.

"Erhm. Det var på..på..på..På Hogwarts! Ja, jag hörde några små första årselever prata om det, på Hogwarts. Precis efter jullovet." sa han snabbt.

Tjejerna nickade långsamt.

Max bytte ämne.

"Happy, du är myndig nu va?" sa han. Happy nickade.

"Bra. Vi duellerar. Fast inte här." sa Max,som fått tillbaka sitt självförtroende.

"Okej. Du kommer förlora, Pompösa Pappskalle" flinade Eliza och tog fram titt spö och gick före dem in i skogen.

De gick in en bit. De bestämde sig för att de skulle ha en turnering. Först Happy mot Max,sen den av de som vann mot Eliza.

"Ett,två,...tre!" ropade Eliza.

Max började med att ropa Expelliarmus. Den avvärjde Happy med 'Protego'

"Aquamenti" ropade Happy sen och blötte ner Max med en vatten stråle. Eliza skrattade högt. Max frustade och ruskade på sig.

"Nudu" sa Max och skickade en gul blixt på Happy som fick henne att vika sig dubbel av skratt. En besvärjelse som kitlades,typ.

Eliza,som lärt sig att trolla utan att prata, skickade snabbt en "Finite Incataten" åt Happys håll. Happy slutade genast att skratta. Hon reste sig upp.

"Tarantallegra" ropade Max. Happys ben började dansa okontrollerat.

Eliza steg fram.

"Max vann!" ropade hon. Happy suckade. Max log stort och ställde sig i stridsposition.

"Pappskalle" muttrade Eliza och ställde sig mittimot Max.

Happy räknade till tre. Eliza var ropade "Lamslå" innan Max äns han tänka ut en besvä flög bakåt. Eliza skrattade medans Max reste sig upp. Han passade på att ropa:

"Levicorpus!" och Eliza hängde i vristen i luften. De skrattade. Eliza släppte ner sig själv.

Nu prasslade det igen. Liam klev fram.

"Hörrni, visste ni att alla pratar om att någon hört några duellera här i skogen? De letar överrallt och tänker griåa de som förde sånt oväsen" sa han och flåsade. Max,Happy och Eliza tittade på varandra och brast ut i skratt.

"Vad?" frågade Liam.

"Det är nog oss de letar efter" sa Happy.

"Oj,då borde vi nog sticka." sa Eliza. Max nickade.

"Jag kan transferera mig" sa Eliza och flinade. Sen hördes en smäll och hon var borta. Max suckade.

"Nu hörde hela skogen smällen. De kommer" sa han, vände på stället och försvann i en lika hög smäll.

Happy instämde och svann i en knall. Liam med.


	4. En vän till

De fyra vännerna dök upp på samma ställe, utanför skogen,nära en mugglarby.

"Opps" skrattade Eliza

"Vad?" fårgade Liam. Hon pekade på en tjej som stod några meter framför dem, bakom en buske,dold av skuggan.

"Mugglare.." muttrade Max. Eliza kisade och tittade på busken.

"Aha" sa Eliza sen.

"Hej Lily" sa hon sen. Tjejen steg fram i solen. Det var Lily.

"Vad i Merlins skägg för du i en Mugglar by?!" frågade Max.

"Jag var på Quidditch match. Men sen kom en massa mugglar poliser och jag stack." sa Lily.

"Mugglar poliser?!" sa Max.

"Mugglar poliser" upprepade Lily lugnt.

"Nu sticker vi innan vi blir sedda" sa Happy. De nickade.

Sen försvann alla med ett poff.


End file.
